Vespertino
by Morgan Deschain
Summary: Justo antes de caer el sol, todos los tonos son rojizos y los sabores metálicos. •& Fic para 'El terror que habita mi piel' del foro ¡Siéntate!
1. Mediodía

**VESPERTINO  
** — _El terror que habita mi piel_ —  
Foro: ¡Siéntate!

* * *

 **Mediodía**

Rezó algo ininteligible y se aferró con fuerza al rosario en sus manos. No le pasaron desapercibido las miradas de los otros monjes, que recorrían el templo con parsimonia y con sus manos unidas, las cadenas pareciendo extensiones de sus brazos.

Suspiró. Retomó el aire y elevó su vista oscura al cielo. Comenzaba a clarear, algunas nubes rebeldes se suspendía en el cielo, pero no más que eso. Días como aquel parecían tan extensos, tan interminables. Los días previos, los días intermedios, hasta lograr el silencio y paz de los días posteriores… si lograba sobrevivir.

Tal vez se honraba y buscaba la paz de aquellos que habían partido del mundo terrenal, pero para él, que estaba aún atado a esa tierra maldita, el O-Bon significaba un pequeño infierno que perduraba más allá de la celebración. Y creía que ningún rezo, ni ningún tiempo escondido en aquel templo hecho un monje, borraría de sí aquella sensación. Tampoco lograba ocultarla ya a vistas de otros monjes.

—Renkotsu —saludó uno de los ancianos, parándose a su lado. No pudo menos que hacerle una pequeña reverencia y susurrar su nombre a modo de saludo—. Te ves fatigado.

—No encuentro paz ni en la meditación ni en los rezos. Ni en el aislamiento ni en los estudios… no durante el O-Bon.

—Comprendo.

La voz del anciano era calma. Le trasmitía inseguridad estar a su lado, de todos modos. Era, tal vez, lo que no estaba bien consigo mismo. No durante esas fechas, aunque sea.

—Tal vez debas meditar el doble durante estos días —siguió. Renkotsu giró su rostro hacia él, concentrándose en cada arruga, en el modo en que su boca se movía y sus ojos seguían fijos en él—. Llegar al fondo de ese dolor que te carcome.

—No creo poder con esto, Isamu. Preferiría que algunas cosas desaparecieran de mí por completo.

—Algunas cosas son simplemente parte de nosotros.

Con esas palabras y una última mirada azulada, el anciano se giró y caminó a paso lento hacia otro jardín, allí donde fuera que le necesitarían luego. Renkotsu lo observó durante un momento y luego no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Estaba seguro que el anciano no entendía. Algunas cosas, parte de uno o no, era mejor olvidarlas.

* * *

El modo en que el animal se retorcía parecía resolverle todos los problemas. En realidad, era muy simple estar así, observando, siendo un mero testigo y teniendo la libertad de terminar con aquello o dejarlo pasar. Tener autoridad, poder. Estaba bien.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

La voz de su hermano le sacó de su ensimismamiento y tuvo que volver la cabeza atrás. No le observaba, no a él, solo tenía grandes ojos asustados para el pequeño zorro que había quedado inmovilizado en la trampa de algún cazador. No era de extrañar después de todo (ese gorjeo, ese lastimoso sonido y los movimientos bruscos que realizaba para intentar escapar… eran hipnotizantes).

—¿Por qué no lo liberas? —preguntó. Renkotsu se encogió de hombros, pero eso solo provocó que el chico frunciera el ceño con fuerza y se acercara para liberar al animal. Renkotsu estuvo a punto de detener el avance de un buen golpe, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Después de todo, no podría ganar una batalla si decidía pelearse con su hermano. Era más grande que él, tenía más fuerza y, incluso si lograba golpearle y escapar a un lugar seguro, terminaría recibiendo una paliza por parte de su madre.

Observó con cierto fastidio cómo desataba al zorro de la trampa. El animal no tardó demasiado en alejarse corriendo, y Renkotsu lo siguió con la vista tan solo un rato, sin importarle demasiado su destino. Luego volvió el rostro hacia su hermano y se encontró con que le observaba nuevamente con esa mueca entre curiosa y miedosa. Le daba asco esa expresión en su estúpido rostro, pero también algo de gracia. Después de todo, el miedo era mejor que nada.

—¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos?

—Nada —respondió, resuelto—. ¿A qué has venido, Hideo?

El chico se cruzó de brazos frente a él y volvió a adoptar esa expresión de superioridad que mayormente adornaba su rostro. A esa edad comenzaba a ser atractivo para muchas jovencitas de la aldea, sumado a sus agraciadas facciones y el modo de hablar (de ver, de ser) solo lograba que todo en él molestara a Renkotsu.

—No puedes irte simplemente cada vez que quieres. Madre nos quiere en casa.

—Madre no nos quiere en ningún lado, solo nos necesita.

Hideo rodó los ojos, hastiado.

—Todos dicen que estás 'atravesando una etapa', pero yo creo que eres igual de estúpido que cuando tenías cinco años. ¿Por qué no dejas ese modo de ser tan horrible que tienes e intentas ayudar en casa?

—Ayuda tú.

"Después de todo, eres al único al que quieren ver", quiso agregar, pero no pudo. Algunas palabras nunca lograban salir de su boca.

—Eso hago, idiota. Pero también trabajo y no podré estar con madre y cuidar de nuestro nuevo hermano. No me mires así —agregó luego, sonriéndole con socarronería—. Alguna vez tenías que hacerte hombre. ¿Qué dicen por ahí? ¡No hay mejor momento que el presente!

—Piérdete.

—Sí, sí, tal vez algún día. Levanta tu sucio culo de ahí y acompáñame a casa, ¿quieres?

La pregunta fue mucho más retórica de lo que Renkotsu hubiera querido. Hideo se acercó hasta él y le levantó con fuerza de la oreja, lo que sacó un gemido de su parte. "Deja de lloriquear", le dijo. Y Renkotsu lo hizo. Se quedó callado y lo siguió con la vista fija en sus pies, pensando en el modo en que el animal se retorcía con fiereza en la trampa y en cómo dependía de él

(solo de él  
nadie más tomaba decisiones  
nadie más le decía qué hacer  
solo él)

si vivía, si moría o si quedaba su cuerpo consumido atado en la trampa, días y noches enteras por venir.

Algún día tendría todo ese poder. Algún día, todo dependería de él.

Fue el único pensamiento que le hizo sonreír ese día.

* * *

Como había supuesto, los días no pasaban. Si lo hacían, la tortuosa marcha parecía jamás acabar. Se ahogaba en rezos y en libros, y aprendía día a día nuevas cosas (y todos esos conocimientos no servían de mucho para acallar las voces de los muertos que querían visitarle).

Isamu le sugirió celebrar el O-Bon, pero Renkotsu lo negó de lleno. Otros monjes le susurraron (como serpientes venenosas) que dejara durante un momento las ropas y costumbres de monje y visitara la aldea que se encontraba no tan lejos de ese templo (aquella de las interminables luces). Que posiblemente le serviría estar con personas lejos de ese recinto en donde el silencio ocupaba cada espacio. Renkotsu estuvo mucho más de acuerdo con esa sugerencia, pero si se atrevía a pisar fuera del templo le dejaría espacio a esa parte de él que creía haber asesinado tiempo atrás (y no debía jugar con fantasmas aquellos días, él lo _sabía_ ).

De modo que no hizo nada. Se concentró el triple en rezos, oraciones, en libros de finas páginas, en pergaminos ancestrales, en meditaciones, y en paseos sin fin. Se afeitó nuevamente la cabeza, alejando de sí aquellos pocos cabellos que querían crecer (tanto como la parte de él que quería lejos). Comió poco y durmió aún menos. Y a pesar de sus mil y un actividades, el día aún parecía tan lejos de terminar como las guerras que consumían a los humanos y demonios por igual.

Finalmente, aquella noche, escondido su cuerpo bajo aquellas frágiles sábanas e incapaz de cerrar los ojos, escuchó el llanto del bebé que había muerto tantos años en el pasado.

El O-Bon no hacía más que comenzar.

* * *

Se recostó sobre el suelo, escondido entre los pastos y observó con ojos llenos de pánico alrededor (intentando por todos los medios no respirar demasiado fuerte), porque no importaba cuán lejos estuviera, le encontraría.

—¡Renkotsu! ¡Ven aquí, niño! —La voz pastosa de su madre correteaba entre las filas de cultivo y llegaban hasta él con fuerza. El pequeño cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a contar mentalmente del número cien al cero, con la esperanza de que antes de llegar al ochenta su madre se hubiera ido. No sucedería así, por supuesto. Tardaría, por lo menos, hasta llegar al cuarenta. Solía ser muy persistente estando borracha.

—¡Renkotsu! ¡Tu jodida hermana te necesita, ¿es que no entiendes?! Ven, tu madre te llama y será mejor que aparezcas ahora.

El grito seguía perpetuándose. ¿Por qué nadie aparecía por allí? Todos los estúpidos aldeanos agachaban la cabeza, se concentraban en sus asuntos y dejaban que todo eso siguiera ocurriendo, y él solo quería irse. Pero, ¿por qué le sorprendía? Todos le despreciaban ahí. A él y a su problemática madre. Tal vez su perfecto hermano fuera más aceptado, y el bebé definitivamente merecía la pena de todos, ¿pero él? No, no debería sorprenderse.

Estaba llegando al treinta cuando su madre le dedicó una nada pintoresca maldición y desapareció a paso rápido y torpe en el interior de su vivienda.

Renkotsu olía tierra y le ardían las manos.

* * *

No creía que rememorar lo ocurrido sirviera para nada. Pero cuando los rezos no eran suficientes (por mucho no lo eran), y cuando el llanto del bebé le destrozaba la cordura poco a poco, no pudo menos que pensar una segunda vez sobre lo que su maestro le dijo.

—No has dormido, Renkotsu —murmuró Isamu con su voz grave. Se paró justo a su lado, observando junto a él el mar de árboles bajo el templo, que se extendía tanto como su vista lograba abarcar.

Renkotsu asintió, aunque comenzaban a fastidiarle los comentarios obvios con intención de ser filosóficos. Sus ojeras sin duda dejaban a descubierto el infierno de su noche. El bebé no había dejado de lamentarse hasta que finalmente la actividad en el templo volvió a nacer.

—Los fantasmas aman hacer visitas en el anochecer —siguió el maestro, jugando un momento con el rosario en sus manos. Renkotsu abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, pero intentó rápidamente retomar la tranquilidad.

—Supongo —contestó, evasivo. No sabía cuánto Isamu conocía de él, pero no podía ser demasiado. Su lugar de origen quedaba muchos kilómetros lejos de ese lugar y, al llegar al templo con intenciones de convertirse en el monje que era, no había dicho nada sobre su pasado. Porque el pasado no importaba, el futuro era incierto y el presente era un estado de transición constante. O una estupidez por el estilo le había dicho su maestro, y él la había aceptado gustoso (cómo no, con las ganas que tenía de escapar de todo lo que había sido).

—¿Has meditado?

—No lo suficiente —aseguró Renkotsu. Dirigió su vista a las cuencas de su rosario, inseguro de todo. Tal vez Isamu sí sabía. Sí sabía todo lo que su pasado le torturaba, todo lo que había vivido. Tal vez eran las capacidades de un anciano monje. Y si sabía y aún estaba a su lado, tal vez no todo era tan terrible.

—Medita más. Reza el doble. Encuentra la paz antes del anochecer. Y abraza a los fantasmas, Renkotsu.

El joven monje lo observó con curiosidad. ¿Abrazar los fantasmas? ¿Los mismos que de día le acechaban y de noche torturaban? Habría que verse.

—Abrázalos, porque no puedes escapar. No puedes esconderte.

» Pero puedes convivir con ellos. _Aprendes_ a convivir con ellos. ¿Comprendes?

—Comprendo —respondió él.

Pero la idea no le agradó en lo absoluto.

* * *

Sus manos se aferraban en el borde de la cuna, sus ojos observaban con una indiferencia casi inquietante. Se iluminó la mirada y una insana curiosidad pareció brotar junto al suspiro de su boca.

Qué simple sería, y luego un pensamiento incoherente que cruzó por su mente le hizo moverse inquieto en el lugar. Su madre despertaría luego, comenzaría ese maremoto emocional que tanto le molestaba. Y su perfecto hermano jodería también, y todo sería tan, _tan_ molesto.

Cómo odiaba todo eso.

* * *

Luego de un paseo en la silenciosa compañía de otros tres monjes por los alrededores del templo, Renkotsu se permitió hundirse en recuerdos vagos y sensaciones perdidas del pasado. No era mucho más lo que podía hacer. Sabía que los espectros (llantos, palabras, voces) volverían al oscurecer, lo sabía porque pasaba cada año por esas épocas. Podía probar algo distinto una vez.

Podría intentar abrazarlos.

Pero intentar sentirse un niño otra vez (un niño pobre, despreciado, con un padre ausente, una madre borracha y dos hermanos que sin duda tenían más atención) no era algo que deseara, no era algo que lograría hacer fácilmente… no sin consecuencias. Y había consecuencias

(había cosas parte de uno o que no lo eran  
había cosas que olvidar  
había cosas que era mejor no tener  
había cosas malas)

que no quería afrontar, que no _podía_ si quería seguir siendo algo parecido a lo que era.

Y, sin embargo, cuando esa noche a los llantos de la criatura se le unieron en coro las quejas de su madre

(esa voz que se arrastraba cómo la aborrecía  
porqué simplemente no se callaba como debía estar callada finalmente para  
 _siempre_ )

, no pudo menos que intentarlo. No, _quiso_ intentarlo. Necesitaba hacerlo, porque si no se volvería loco y terminaría matándose antes de que terminara aquella ridícula celebración.

* * *

—Cállate —rezongó Hideo. Le tendió el bebé (que sonreía, ajena a absolutamente todo) y la soltó antes de que las manos de Renkotsu se afirmaran al cuerpo rechoncho de su hermana menor. Por desgracia, el bebé no se cayó ni se partió la crisma como Renkotsu hubiera deseado—. Haz el favor de ser útil y encárgate de Atsuko. Madre despertará en algún momento.

Hideo le dirigió una mirada asqueada a su madre, que estaba tirada en el suelo y con el rostro y parte de sus ropas sucias con su propio vómito. Su hermano mayor dejó de observarla para pasar a mirar a Renkotsu con cansancio cuando al fin se decidió a rugir algo en respuesta.

—¿Tú te largas con una de tus novias y yo tengo que cuidar al engendro?

—Es nuestra hermana.

Renkotsu soltó una risa hiriente. No consideraría a la mocosa su hermana jamás. Sí, su padre había pasado por allí como hacía de cuando en cuando (sobre todo cuando no tenía dinero y venía a sacarles lo poco que tenían y a tirarse a su madre un par de veces antes de desaparecer de nuevo), pero creía que la niña era producto de los diversos amoríos de su madre. Podría ser del tipo del comercio del pueblo, o del enano sucio que les dejaba vivir en esa casucha asquerosa. Por lo que a él le constaba, la niña podría ser de cualquiera. No era como si su madre se escondiera mucho para follar (ni que todo el pueblo se hubiera guardado los comentarios al respecto).

—Como sea, yo he trabajado y tú no —siguió—. Así que, por una vez, solo _una vez_ , sirve para algo.

Hideo se marchó sin que él pudiera ofrecer mucha resistencia. Atsuko le tomaba los cabellos negros con el cuidado propio de un bebé y reía en sus brazos, sin saber en la mierda en la que había nacido. "Bien por ti", murmuró Renkotsu. La llevó hasta su cuna y la dejó allí sin cuidado. Después de todo, ¿por qué debía tenerlo? Nadie lo tenía con él. Ni su madre, que borracha le insultaba (o golpeaba, dependiendo del día) y sobria le ignoraba; ni su padre, que únicamente le observaba con curiosidad las pocas veces que llegaba (como si fuera un bicho algo feo e inesperado que salió de la vagina de una mujer); ni su hermano mayor, que normalmente detestaba estar con él, y pasaba el mayor tiempo posible lejos de su casa y familia (trabajando, haciendo favores a los aldeanos o follándose a sus hijas —para Hideo todo eso estaba bien—); ni ninguna persona que conocía, ya que preferían alejarse de él ya fuera porque ( _es el hijo de la puta_ ) estaba sucio o ( _tiene esa mirada rara_ ) porque era pobre ( _su hermano es tan lindo y trabaja tanto porqué debe ser un vago  
porqué es un vago y es tan grosero realmente no se parece en nada a Hideo  
qué será de la niña con ese chico y esa madre  
solo aléjate de mí, fenómeno_

 _Simplemente aléjate_ ).

Daba igual.

Se alejó de la cuna de su hermana —que casi inmediatamente comenzó a llorar— y pasó por encima del cuerpo inconsciente de su madre, que para entonces había comenzado a roncar y el vómito en el suelo se movía ante su fuerte respiración. A pesar de que sentía ganas de pisarle (las manos o la cara, cualquiera de las dos, pero con fuerza), la esquivó. Porque despertarle solo serviría para empeorar su ya (bastante feo) día.

Iría a buscar algún insecto que aplastar con el dedo. O tal vez, a algún animal sufriendo en alguna trampa y sentarse a observar y meditar sobre si debía dejarlo escapar o debía aplastarle la cabeza con una piedra y liberarlo al fin.

* * *

Le ayudó recordar (sentir) lo que antaño había vivido. La disgregación del resto de la aldea, el profundo odio que guardaba tanto hacia su madre como hacia su padre, el rencor hacia Hideo y el resentimiento hacia su hermana más pequeña (una beba que poca culpa tenía en el camino que definió su infancia y gran parte de su vida).

Un gran peso se escapó de su pecho y la fuerza con la que agarraba el rosario había desaparecido. Observó desde lo alto del templo las celebraciones en el pueblo cercano (las luces, los lejanos sonidos que llegaban hasta él amortiguados), con una tranquilidad inusual. Era el final del O-Bon. Aquella noche arderían hogueras para acompañar los espíritus hacia su mundo (y nuevamente le abandonarían los fantasmas, dejando solo secuelas que se desvanecerían lentamente hasta resurgir de las cenizas el próximo O-Bon).

Si todo seguía como durante los largos años, aquella noche también le visitarían las quejas de los difuntos, pero sería la última noche, eso ya era motivo suficiente para sentirse más relajado. No solo eso, por supuesto que era de ayuda recordar al pequeño Renkotsu, aquel lleno de odio y envidia, aquel que ya no era (era un monje y estaba mejor, estaba definitivamente mejor).

Antes de que se pudiera observar los fuegos y el fin de la celebración, Renkotsu volvió al interior del templo junto con el resto de los monjes, en una marcha silenciosa y tranquila, completamente respetuosa. Fue Isamu quien le regaló una singular mirada y una ligera sonrisa, que desapareció casi instantáneamente, como si pudiera comprender o tal solo vislumbrar la tranquilidad que comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

Se recostó sobre su cama en la habitación vacía (todo estaba tan vacío en el templo como debía estarlo). Se tapó el cuerpo cubierto por aquellas ligeras prendas de dormir y cerró los ojos, ocultando las tinieblas, luces y sombras que la proyección de la luna lograba en el recinto.

El llanto del bebé se volvió a oír como si viniera de varios pisos abajo, muchas habitaciones a la izquierda. Se sumó rápidamente el grito lejano de su madre ("¡Ven aquí, niño!  
¡Ven, tu madre te llama y será mejor que aparezcas ahora!  
¡Ahora!")  
y más cerca, en esa misma habitación, la voz confiada y molesta de Hiteo ("Sé qué tú lo hiciste. Yo lo sé.  
Lo sé.").

—No —murmuró Renkotsu entonces, con el sonido incesante de aquel llanto de Atsuko (no lo dejaba en paz  
simplemente no aprendía a dejarlo en paz).

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el interminable techo de aquella habitación.

—Sé que fuiste tú —habló su hermano de nuevo. "No", repitió Renkotsu entonces. No es cierto, porque esos son fantasmas de una celebración que comienza a extinguirse. "Hasta el próximo año, hermanito".

"Yo lo sé."

Cerró los ojos con fuerza hasta lograr ver manchitas que molestaron su vista. Los abrió luego porque los gritos de su madre le retumbaban en el oído y el llanto inagotable de su hermana logró que apretara los dientes tantos que su mandíbula y cabeza dolían como hacía tiempo no sentía.

"Lo sé."

"¡VEN AQUÍ!"

—Márchense —murmuró, tapando sus oídos con sus grandes manos—. Solo váyanse.

No importaba cuanto rogara, porque hasta que no se apagara la última de las hogueras aquel ruido infernal seguiría oyéndose en su cabeza,

(siempre siempre siempre siempre  
Hasta el final  
Hasta el mismísimo final)

hasta que no pudiera soportarlo más y simplemente estallara, dejando un rastro de sus sesos en las paredes inmaculadas de aquel lugar. ¡Y, diablos! ¡Ningún muerto necesitaba paz! ¿Por qué seguir con aquella estúpida celebración? ¡ÉL necesita paz y lo merecía más que los malditos cadáveres y fantasmas amorfos!

Silencio.

El llanto de su hermana desapareció solo unos segundos después de que se escuchara apaciguado, solo unos segundos y su hermana se calló para siempre. Y los gritos de su madre se apagaron y los reclamos de su hermano desaparecieron en la noche, junto al fuego de la última hoguera.

Silencio.

* * *

—Maldita malcriada —rugió. El lamento de su (media) hermana se escuchaba incluso fuera de su cabaña. Giró la cabeza atrás, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que le dejaran en paz?

—¡Niño! ¿Dónde está tu madre? —Era el enano que les dejaba dormir bajo ese techo que se caía a pedazos. Renkotsu se encogió de hombros y agregó que no tenía idea, porque estaba terminantemente prohibido hablar de la borrachera de su madre, incluso cuando todo el mundo sabía exactamente todo lo que ocurría en esa casa. El hombre le dedicó esa mueca de exasperación con la que normalmente le respondían a todo lo que él decía

(les generaba exasperación pues muchas gracias y de nada ustedes también a mí)

, y luego esa otra expresión que significaba que no creía una sola de sus palabras. Al final miró nuevamente la cabaña y rugió—. ¿No es esa tu hermana? ¿La dejaste sola allí dentro?

Renkotsu observó alrededor. No había más gente alrededor que ese sucio hombre y él. Todos trabajaban (su madre estaba inconsciente y su hermano solo quería fornicar, pero todos trabajaban). El llanto de su hermana seguía oyéndose alto.

—Solo necesitaba un poco de aire.

—Tienes aire de sobra en esa cabeza. Atiende a tu hermana, muchacho —bramó el hombre y le dirigió otra de esas miradas de "volveré luego, ¿eh? Avísale a la puta de tu madre" que conocía bien. Luego se marchó de vuelta a su cabaña, que estaba en mejores condiciones que la suya, por mucho.

—Jódete —susurró Renkotsu, con el ceño fruncido.

Como lo detestaba, a él y a su mujer (a quien no parecía importarle demasiado que metiera su sucio juguete en el cuerpo de su madre), y también a sus hijos, que siempre le observaban con esa expresión de superioridad. Los odiaba a todos, porque ellos tenían cosas que él no. Como _silencio_. Ellos tenían silencio si lo querían, y él tenía que seguir oyendo los gritos de su madre aunque se escondiera en el mismísimo inframundo, o escuchar el parloteo incesante de su hermano mayor, o tenía que seguir escuchando el llanto de su hermana, o ser un maldito payaso para que se callara, simplemente para que dejara de llorar todo el puto rato.

No dijo nada mientras volvía los pasos atrás, olvidándose de lo mucho que ansiaba ver a un animal a su merced, directo hacia su casa, donde su madre aún estaba tendida en el suelo y su hermana lloraba con la boca tan abierta que podía verle la maldita campanilla.

—Cállate de una puta vez —le gruñó, parándose frente a la cuna. Los ojos negros de Atsuko se abrieron, húmedos. El llanto remitió durante un momento, mientras sorbía y observaba a su hermano.

Las manos de Renkotsu se aferraron con fuerza al borde de la cuna, tanto como para dejarle los nudillos blancos. Tal vez era el nerviosismo, el miedo a llevar a cabo la idea desorganizada que atacaba su mente. Tal vez era la ansiedad que le carcomía. Tal vez era simplemente el intenso resentimiento que brotaba en su pecho, esa aversión que le hacía apretar los dientes y aferrarse más fuerte de la cuna.

Los ojos de su hermana seguían mirándole, brillantes y grandes. Eran ojos oscuros y redondeados. No se parecían a los suyos (y a los de su padre, alargados), sino más bien a los ojos de su madre. Aquellos ojos que aborrecía tanto como los suyos propios.

Sería tan simple. Sería muy rápido. Funcionaría bien, y todo volvería a estar como antes. No mucho mejor que su situación actual, pero sí volvería a algo conocido. Y, además, tendría finalmente el silencio que quería, y una persona menos que le molestara (que obtendría más atención que él).

El agarre disminuyó. Comenzó a mover sus manos al mismo tiempo que su pequeña hermana estiraba sus regordetes brazos en su dirección.

* * *

 **NOTA**

 **& 'Mediodía'** es el capítulo que corresponde a la etapa 1 de **'El terror que habita mi piel'** , actividad temática del foro **¡Siéntate!** por el mes del terror. Anímense a participar ;)  
 **#C** antidad de palabras: 4198 y contando…

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este vistazo a la vida de Renkotsu [vida previa a los Siete Guerreros], tal y como me imagino que podría haber pasado… bueno, puede que el mes del terror haya influencia a una vida llena de temor por actos pasados…

Si les gustó, dejen un review. Hasta el próximo capítulo,  
Mor.


	2. Tarde

**Tarde**

El fin del O-Bon logró borrar parte de su consternación. Sin embargo, los alaridos, llantos y recriminaciones (y más posiblemente el absoluto silencio que siguió a ello) lograron despertar algo en Renkotsu que no solo consideraba dormido en el rincón más escondido de su ser, sino también que (en algún tiempo) había creído que era mejor mantenerlo así. Aún a pesar de intentar conciliar en él la paz que cualquier monje necesitaba, había algo que no podía negar: aquello que había despertado lo acompañaba a todos lados y le hacía creer —tal vez, pensaba él, con motivo—, que estaba desperdiciando preciadas horas de su vida en la meditación, la educación y el deseo de alcanzar algo más allá de él que posiblemente le había sido vetado largos años en el pasado.

De modo que cuando aquel joven se le presentó de improviso (y ecos de lo que el O-Bon trajo consigo se repetían en su cabeza), comentándole el delicado trabajo que tenía entre manos y que de verdad, _de verdad_ no quería derramar más sangre de la necesaria, Renkotsu se tomó la molestia —o tal vez en realidad _no_ — de considerar aquello más de lo que cualquier monje lo haría alguna vez.

* * *

—¿Has descansado?

La voz de Isamu le interrumpió el hilo de pensamientos (aunque no llevaba ninguno en específico). Giró el rostro apenas para lograr ver mejor la cara del viejo. Estaba tan arrugado como un antiguo pergamino.

Renkotsu se permitió unos momentos para pensar la respuesta. _¿Descansar?_ , tal vez no era adecuado decir que sí. Pero sí que el alivio lo acompañó el resto de la noche cuando las voces de su familia se apagaron junto a las hogueras del O-Bon.

—Ahora estaré mejor —se resolvió por responder. Isamu asintió, con sabia expresión. Renkotsu no estaba muy seguro de cómo considerar aquel pequeño gesto, pero últimamente todo lo que tenía que ver con el viejo y su insana fascinación por lo que tenía que ver con él (como si fuera su maldito niño, así era como le hacía sentir) estaba comenzando a fastidiarle.

—¿Has abrazado los fantasmas?

Renkotsu tenía muchas más ganas de abrasar que abrazar. Y ciertamente no había logrado hacer ninguna de las dos la noche anterior. Solo rogar porque el silencio llegara de nuevo y recordar (asentar en su mente, en su presente) viejas memorias escondidas, ocultas en un cajón en el fondo de su mente. Esas cosas que quiso olvidar y no había logrado.

Sin embargo, asintió. ¿Qué otra cosa podía decirle al viejo para que le dejara en paz?

—Mucho mejor, Renkotsu —aseguró el anciano con voz cascada. Dirigió una vista a los alrededores, indicándole con un gesto que haga lo propio. Renkotsu lo hizo de mala gana (tal vez porque estaba un poco cansado por no dormir en tres noches o simplemente porque seguía fastidiándole la sola presencia de Isamu). Los monjes caminaban con la cabeza gacha y las manos abrazando rosarios de interminables cuentas. Algunos, al pasar y notar sus pesadas miradas encima, les saludaban con una leve inclinación de cabeza, a lo que ambos respondían de igual modo—. Aquí todos tuvimos que soltar o, al contrario, abrazar algo que tal vez no deseábamos. Y todos hemos conseguido la paz, y buscamos alcanzar una sabiduría que perdure más allá de lo que somos.

 _(¿Qué rayos quiere decir?  
¿Por qué no habla claro?)_

—Si consigues tu paz, finalmente serás uno de nosotros.

Renkotsu escuchó durante un largo rato un parloteo interminable que (suponía él) quería denotar gran sabiduría, conocimiento y superación personal. Por él, genial. Aunque no escuchó siquiera la cuarta parte. Había logrado que su atención llegara únicamente a las primeras oraciones, y se había perdido luego, lejos de allí y Renkotsu (para el momento) no estaba muy seguro _dónde_. Seguramente luego sí sabría donde. Pero no de momento.

—¿Comprendes?

—Por supuesto. Gracias, maestro.

Se preguntó vagamente (una copia barata de lo que alguna vez hubiera sido una verdadera preocupación para él) si el anciano podía notar lo poco que le importaba y lo bien que había aprendido a mentir con el paso de agostos de su vida.

* * *

El escándalo que había ocasionado el infortunio en su hogar no tuvo comparación con algo que Renkotsu hubiera visto con anterioridad en su vida. No era de extrañar que la culpa de la prematura muerte de su media hermana se la echaran a él, dado que había sido el encargado de la beba cuando se ocasionó la pérdida.

Su madre insultaba a diestro y siniestro, y era la primera vez que Renkotsu vio que tenía algo parecido a un corazón. Normalmente había mostrado interés únicamente en Hideo (porque traía dinero a la casa de cuando en cuando) y en sus amantes (porque significaban algún tipo de remuneración). Pero ese nivel de ira ante la muerte

(el profundo silencio)

de su hermana, le hizo creer que realmente había sentido algo por la única niña que había concebido su vientre. Casi pudo sentir lástima por eso, pero al odiarla tanto se lo ponía muy difícil.

—¿Qué diablos ha pasado? —gruñó Hideo en su cara, y algunas gotas de saliva salieron volando hasta chocar en sus mejillas. Le apretaba fuerte el brazo y lo tenía arrinconado en algún lugar sucio de su casa—. ¿Qué has hecho?

—¿Hecho? —escupió Renkotsu con el ceño fruncido. Él comprendía que le echaran la culpa, por supuesto, porque se suponía que tendría que haber estado vigilando a Atsuko mientras su hermano follaba y su madre intentaba no ahogarse en su vómito en algún sueño psicodélico, pero de ahí a _hacer_ algo… —. Pues nada. Me marché, ¿de acuerdo? Y luego la niña ya estaba… así.

—¿De verdad? ¿Crees que una niña se muere porque sí?

—¡Pues no tengo idea! ¡Te hubieras quedado a averiguarlo!

—¡Cállate!

Un fuerte golpe le cruzó la cara y su hermano lo abandonó luego de eso. Se dedicó un momento a acariciarse la zona afectada y mirar el umbral de la puerta por la que se había ido. Para el momento, la noticia de la muerte de Atsuko se había corrido por los alrededores de su casa. No tardaría en ser noticia del pueblo y, posiblemente, de aldeas circundantes. A él le daba igual, y _sabía_ que no tenía la culpa de que la mocosa hubiera dejado de respirar, ¡esas cosas pasaban! No era la primera niña que se moría en aquel lugar, ¿por qué le echaban la maldita culpa a él?

De acuerdo, se tendría que haber quedado a vigilarle, pero no podía soportar verle la cara, los ojos redondeados o escuchar su incesante llanto. Así que se había marchado luego, a buscar algún animal en alguna trampa de algún cazador furtivo. Así que no podían decirle nada, _nada_ , porque él no tenía que ver nada con aquello.

De cualquier modo, no tenía idea de por qué se preocupaban tanto. Era una boca menos que alimentar y, con suerte, habría más silencio en esa jodida casa. Más que inculparlo, odiarlo y golpearlo, deberían estar agradecidos. Ya sea porque la niña se hubiera muerto sola (no le extrañaba, tanto llanto era solo a causa de una alimentación que ni siquiera llegaba a ser una miseria) o porque alguien había acabado tempranamente con una vida que (allí donde estuviera) debía de estar agradeciéndolo.

—Como sea —murmuró para sí, mirándose los pies.

Sin embargo, las recriminaciones y golpes no fueron más que en aumento.

* * *

Los días en el templo transcurrieron sin pena ni gloria. El monje que durante tanto tiempo había luchado ciegamente (intentando por todos los medios aplacar aquellas voces en su mente) por la tranquilidad y paz mediante interminables rezos y meditaciones, ahora se concentraba en vagar sin destino fijo por los largos caminos alrededor de las edificaciones.

No pensaba en nada en específico. Disfrutaba del silencio, del aire fresco contra su cara y el modo en que el resto de los monjes respetaban su espacio. En cuanto había pisado ese lugar, hacía cerca de dos años, sabía que nadie allí le aceptaría, y esa incertidumbre que causaba en el resto de los presentes comenzaba a ser más visible. Solo el viejo Isamu conversaba más que unas pocas palabras con él, dándole su apoyo y sabiduría; sin embargo, creía Renkotsu, lo hacía únicamente para tenerle vigilado.

Cuando había llegado a aquel templo apartado de la mano de todo dios (o tal vez, queriendo estar lo más cerca posible, y lo más alejado permitido de cualquier civilización) le había acompañado una carta escrita por su maestro, el que lo había iniciado en ese mundo de sabiduría, conocimientos e infinitas meditaciones. Había sido el hombre que lo había sacado de una vida llena de miseria, rodeada de muerte y de una indiferencia que volvía a hacerse presente en aquel lugar. El viejo había escrito esa carta y se la había confiado a Renkotsu para que la llevara con él, con las esperanzas (bien puestas) de que Isamu le recibiría en ese templo y lo aceptaría como uno de los suyos. Porque allí, cualquier alma que quisiera encontrar la paz, sería bien recibido… o eso le habían dicho, pero la recibida no había sido ni muy efusiva ni llena de confianza. Quedaban en él los rastros de su pasado, y toda la transformación a causa de conocimientos parecía no hacer efecto en esos monjes egoístas y pedantes, que eran capaces de ver al niño lleno de rabia y piojos bajo la máscara que siempre traía puesta. Un hombre es lo que es en esencia, pensó Renkotsu, aunque sus palabras no le hacían el menor sentido.

Después de largos días, decidió visitar el pueblo que podía observar a lo lejos con la excusa de las provisiones. Normalmente otro grupo de monjes (que ayudaban a los aldeanos en aquello que necesitaban), bajaban camino a la aldea y volvían con comidas y objetos de todo tipo. No era que requerían mucho, y además tenían pequeños cultivos en los alrededores de la casa para alimentarse. Pero algunas cosas solo podían obtenerse en los pueblos, claro.

Su paseo por la aldea no le trajo nada nuevo, pero le llenó de extrañas sensaciones observar otros rostros, con otras expresiones que no fueran las de Isamu o los demás monjes. Sensaciones que creía haber perdido en algún tiempo o lugar ya alejados. Hacía largos años, luego de que todo lo que pasó pasara, que había decidido seguir el largo sendero de un monje, para alcanzar paz y sabiduría, y que fueran perdonados y absueltos sus pecados. No creía haber logrado mucho, pero se encontraba a gusto con una vida en donde no fuera un niño ignorante y hambriento, lleno de resentimiento hacia todo el mundo.

Sin embargo, el ver aquella actividad en la aldea y el ver _emociones_ en el rostro de aquellas personas, le hacía creer que había elegido algo que, tal vez, no iba del todo consigo. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para ser alguien más, ni las oportunidades.

Lo único que sabía era que tenía todo otro año para resguardar los pensamientos y recuerdos que se abrían paso, para lidiar con las consecuencias de este O-Bon y para prepararse para el siguiente. Porque aquella era una rueda de fuego infernal de la que no se salía tan fácilmente.

Le dio la espalda a la gente de la aldea y regresó al templo con las provisiones y un silencio apacible junto al monje que le había acompañado.

* * *

—Solo aléjate de él, ¿de acuerdo? —La madre tironeó de la pequeña con fiereza, evitando mirar a Renkotsu. El tema de comprar comida comenzaba a ser todavía más difícil que antes. El hombre que lo atendía, lo hizo rápidamente, casi con indiferencia. Pero él podía darse cuenta cuánto odiaba estar hablando con Renkotsu. Era obvio. Y el odio en sus ojos, ese fulgor que veía todo el tiempo en los ojos de su madre y hermano.

Eran una mierda.

—Es el chico que mató a su hermana, ¿a que sí?

—Deberías preguntarle cómo lo hizo.

Renkotsu caminó de regreso a su casa con una bolsa cargada de unas pocas cosas, escuchando los comentarios de los aldeanos. Los niños eran crueles, pero seguían soltando esos comentarios dolorosos de una manera inocente, propia de ellos. Los adultos eran crueles también, pero con gusto. Le miraban de reojo y evitaban que sus hijos se le acercaran. Algunos, más borrachos, le gritaban y arrojaban cosas para que se alejara de una vez.

Otros le incitaban a terminar también con su madre y con su propia vida.

Para qué querían en esa aldea gente problemática como ellos. Ya tenían suficiente con sus propias familias.

Renkotsu apretó sus puños con más fuerza, caminando con más peso y más velocidad camino a su casa. No era mejor lo que le esperaba ahí, pero prefería ser maltratado por Hideo y su madre que por aquella gente sucia, con sus sucios secretos y aficiones que se creían superior a él.

* * *

Había gente extraña merodeando el pueblo a los pies (tan alejados) del templo. O eso había escuchado de los nuevos monjes que venían a recluirse en ese lugar. Algunos temían por su vida, pues era sabido que muchos buscaban la Perla de Shikon y muchos de esos muchos eran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para creer que ellos la guardarían allí, tan a simple vista. De modo que si esos extraños decidían acercarse hasta allí, no tendrían que hacer más que suplicar por su vida.

Algo que Renkotsu no estaba dispuesto a hacer. No era un guerrero, o no se consideraba así aunque sea. En su pasado, tuvo que pelear. No le habían dejado más opciones que responder a la violencia con más violencia (manchada de sangre), pero no era un guerrero. Era un monje. Se había decidido por ese camino cuando pasó todo aquello, y ahí debía estar. Pero, pensó nuevamente, ¿suplicar por su vida? ¿Esconderse dentro del templo? ¿Intentar razonar con simios? No lograría hacer nada de eso. Posiblemente antes se entregara a la locura amenazante que aquellos recuerdos traían consigo.

Isamu finalmente se acercó a él una tarde, viéndolo ensimismado mirando el horizonte. No creía que el resto de sus compañeros pensaran que estaba rezando, él mismo era incapaz de considerarse meditando en ese momento. Cavilaba sobre cómo salvarse el pellejo si violentos demonios o humanos avariciosos aparecían por el templo en busca de aquella maldita joya.

—No creo que corramos gran peligro —aseguró el viejo, parándose a su lado con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda—. Los rumores dicen que son simples humanos.

—Los simples humanos también son capaces de matar.

—Por supuesto —le sonrió vagamente—, pero se puede conversar con ellos, ¿no crees?

Renkotsu no lo creía. Si los humanos venían detrás de una perla que prometían millón y medio de cosas, y eran tan solo un poquito avaricioso, no, no creía poder negociar nada.

—He tenido muchos enemigos, ¿sabes? —murmuró el viejo, enfocándose en los árboles de copas frondosas—. He podido hablar con todos y cada uno. Sigo aquí.

"¿Y eso qué?", pensó Renkotsu. ¿Qué probaba? ¿Que tenía una gran habilidad para mentir? ¿Qué tenía mucha suerte? ¿Qué sus enemigos no eran tan malos ni le odiaban tanto como el viejo creía? Un enemigo de verdad le cortaría la garganta y se dejaría de bromas, más con un anciano monje como aquel.

—¿Qué habría de diferente con estos hombres?

Renkotsu creyó que la pregunta estaba haciéndosela a sí mismo, de modo que lo miró de reojo pero no respondió. De todos modos, estaba seguro de que no le gustaría la respuesta que él tendría para darle, así que mejor mantener la boca cerrada.

Tal vez podría bajar al pueblo otra vez para tantear el terreno, ver si aquellos hombres (quienes fueran) planeaban un atraco de algún tipo. O tal vez debía simplemente largarse de allí antes de que algo malo aconteciera. No quería ser testigo de más cosas malas. Realmente no.

* * *

Estuvo a punto de devolver el último golpe que su madre le había dado. Había estado a nada de lograrlo, de levantar su pesada mano de adolescente inquieto y golpear en su madre en la quijada, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que se rompiera en dos o tres puntos y que nunca, jamás, le fuera posible comer de nuevo. Que tuviera que beber todo con pajita por el resto de su vida. Que ni siquiera pudiera dar más mamadas sin acordarse de su puño en el aire y su cara magullada.

Pero no pudo. A veces era demasiado cobarde. Su madre le dejó tirado en el suelo y siguió berreando un montón de cosas, de las cuales no escuchó ni la mitad. Tardó más de lo deseado en finalmente levantarse. Para entonces, ella ya se había marchado. Tal vez estaría con alguien más, intentando conseguir alguna moneda con la cual poder pagar su vicio.

Hideo se acercó y se dejó caer sin cuidado contra el borde de la puerta, mirándole con desdén desde allí. Le atacó nuevamente, como era su ritual desde hacía unas semanas. Indiferencia total, ataque sutil, ataque directo, tal vez algún golpe, siempre golpes bajos, y luego la rueda volvía a rodar, como se suponía que debía hacer.

—¿Qué has hecho ahora?

Renkotsu se frotó la boca, le dolía. Luego escupió la sangre que se había acumulado y miró a su hermano mayor con cierta ira en aquellos ojos oscuros y rasgados.

—Nada. Le gusta golpearme, por si no lo has notado.

—No. Tú siempre _haces_ algo.

—No. No he hecho nada.

—Oh. Yo sé que sí.

La voz de Hideo fue una sentencia. Luego se giró y le dejó solo en esa habitación silenciosa, con un poco de saliva y sangre en el piso a un costado, nuevos magullones y el labio partido. Y ese fuerte sentimiento creciendo en su pecho, a medida que su ceño se unía con fiereza.

 _Eran una mierda_.

* * *

Le había tomado por sorpresa, de eso no cabía duda. Porque uno (siendo un monje, sobre todo) no esperaba esa clase de propuestas. Esa clase de _compañerismo_ de personas tan, tan diferentes a él.

De acuerdo, tal vez se esperaba _alguna clase_ de acercamiento. Pero no de ese estilo. Definitivamente, no de ese estilo.

Le había observado al estar en la aldea. Por supuesto, había ido solo unas pocas horas, solo para ver cómo se desarrollaban las cosas allí. Los aldeanos estaban visiblemente más inquietos, y su trato ya no era tan cordial con los monjes. Eran esquivos y se escondían en sus casas, mientras los hombres extraños caminaban tranquilos por las calles y compraban toda clase de cosas (ropas extravagantes, armas de toda clase, comida y mujeres a montones; todo lujo y vulgaridad, lujuria y otros pecados).

No eran muchos, los hombres extraños. Tan solo unos cuatro. No les prestó demasiada atención, pero vio sus siluetas caminar a su lado, y su modo de hablar (casi de gritar), con risas y mucho ruido. No le pasó desapercibido que llevaban armas grandes y extrañas, visiblemente amenazadoras. No le gustaría meterse con tipos así, sin duda. Porque parecían peligrosos, y algo le decía que en realidad _lo eran_.

—¿Eres un monje o qué? —le gritó uno tan solo una hora antes de volver al templo. Renkotsu alzó la vista para enfocarla en un hombre desaliñado, ligeramente afeminado. Alzó las cejas, intentando parecer confundido, y luego negó con la cabeza. Esperaba que mentir siguiera siendo algo fácil de hacer—. ¿Y qué con tu calvicie, tío?

El hombre siguió riendo con ademanes exagerados y otro se le unió en las risas. Aquel hombre era más bajo y más gordo, y estaba casi completamente cubierto por blancas prendas.

—Ya, ustedes, cállense de una vez —gruñó un tercero. A Renkotsu no le cupo ninguna duda de que ese era el líder. Su sola presencia lo dejaba en evidencia, aún a pesar de ser más bajo que el afeminado. Era, de alguna forma, más elegante e imponente. Llevaba consigo una gran arma que parecía simplemente imposible de cargar. Su cabello negro era largo y estaba atado con premura en una gruesa trenza, que colgaba tranquila sobre su espalda. Renkotsu notó que sus ojos azules le observaban con curiosidad desde su posición. Se dio cuenta que no era el único que tenía su atención puesta en él, también el cuarto integrante de ese grupo lo miraba fijamente, un tipo enorme y pelirrojo con una cuchilla como brazo.

¿Quiénes eran esos tipos? Parecían salidos del mismo centro de la tierra.

—¿No eres un monje? —habló de nuevo el líder, sonriéndole con arrogancia. Renkotsu aseguró que no lo era, que había una peste de donde venía que le obligó a deshacerse de su cabello. El hombre pareció meditar durante un momento su respuesta, mientras sus compañeros se impacientaban a su alrededor—. ¿Y conoces a alguno? ¿A algún monje?

—Conozco de vista a un par —respondió él con simpleza. Mentir se le daba bien, sin duda. Ni siquiera estaba sudando.

—¿Conoces a un viejo llamado Isamu?

La pregunta le hizo sobresaltarse durante un momento. ¿Isamu? Esos hombres no podían querer nada bueno con el viejo: su apariencia (aquel brazo-cuchilla pareció relucir bajo la luz del sol) lo dejaba bien en claro.

—Sé que es el monje del templo —se resolvió por responder. Eso era de conocimiento público, así que no estaba poniendo a nadie en riesgo. El líder de aquel cuarteto asintió, con cansancio.

—Seh, ya nos lo han dicho —aseguró, mirando al sur. A lo lejos podía observarse el templo, allí en lo alto—. Arg, no quería subir hasta allá. ¿El viejo suele venir al pueblo?

—No ha abandonado ese lugar en años, según sé.

No tenía idea de por qué las palabras salían tan fácilmente de su boca, pero así sucedía. Y no le molestaba. Era fácil hablar con aquel hombre moreno, era simpático y emanaba poder por cada uno de sus poros. En una época, a Renkotsu le hubiera gustado ser así. Simplemente poderoso y libre de caminar a sus anchas por donde sea.

—Como sea —gruñó el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tendremos que subir. Espero que esos monjes no nos hagan el trabajo difícil.

A pesar de sus palabras, sonreía. Y eso desató nuevas risas por parte de su compañero afeminado. El gordo podría estar riendo, pero Renkotsu no estaba seguro, ya que su rostro estaba casi completamente oculto. Sin mediar otra palabra, comenzaron a caminar de vuelta, alejándose a grandes zancadas de él.

—Oye —llamó el líder, dándose vuelta para observarle. Renkotsu le miró con curiosidad, esperando (incapaz de darse cuenta de lo ansioso que se encontraba) el resto de la frase—. ¿Cómo te llamas, eh?

—Renkotsu —soltó. No fue capaz de mentir. Se dio cuenta de repente que era muy, mucho más difícil de lo que creía soltar un nombre diferente al suyo propio. Podría haber dicho Hideo, o incluso el asqueroso nombre de su padre. Pero no pudo.

—Ahá, bien. Renkotsu. Nos vemos por ahí.

* * *

Nunca creyó que sería de esa forma, _que eso se sentiría_. ¿Quién podría creerlo? Pero así era, lo saboreaba mientras sus ojos destellaban de un rojo desconocido. Estaba irreconocible, y podía darse cuenta de ello, _sabía que así era_. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Estaba ahí, en ese momento. En ese preciso momento era el rey del mundo, era simplemente imparable. Era el cazador de zorros, _era el que decidía por los demás_.

El cuchillo brilló en sus manos, un brillo cruel que se reflejó en sus ojos rasgados.

* * *

A pesar de que Renkotsu creía que mucho más pronto que tarde aquellos hombres se pasearían por el templo, no se movió de allí. Resolvió que los dejaría hacer aquello que (supuso) era su misión. No se entrometería. Si tenían cuentas que arreglar con el viejo, no era asunto suyo. Pero tampoco pudo acercarse a Isamu y contarle de su encuentro. Al volver de la aldea, no hizo más que mencionar la presencia de hombres extraños (eran mercenarios, sin duda alguna), asegurarle de que eran cuatro y que se veían peligrosos. No hizo más. No le contó que le hablaron. No le contó que preguntaron por él. No le contó que incluso dio su nombre, el verdadero, ningún otro.

No le contó que se había comportado tan extrañamente. Pero bueno. Tampoco vio, en su momento, porqué debía hacerlo.

Y los días transcurrieron, pero ningún mercenario apareció en ese alejado templo para pedir la cabeza (¿u oro, o algo así tal vez?) de Isamu. El rumor de la partida de los extraños hombres llegaron a sus oídos, pero los mercenarios no llegaron al templo. De modo que los vientos volvieron a tranquilizarse en el recinto. Todos los monjes (a excepción de Renkotsu) estaban mucho más serenos con la desaparición de los hombres. El viejo Isamu, sobre todo, parecía haber rejuvenecido algunos años. Se atrevió a comentarle brevemente que era perseguido por un terrateniente que le tenía en baja estima, y que no le extrañaría que un hombre como aquel pagara los servicios indeseados de algunas personas que estaban lejos de la gracia de los dioses.

A Renkotsu le dio igual todo eso. Pero le extrañó

(le impacientó  
le ofuscó  
ni siquiera sabía porqué estaba tan molesto por ello)

la ausencia de esos hombres. Parecían realmente interesados en llegar al templo y que no se lo pongan difícil los monjes (cosa que él no planeaba hacer, no moriría por nadie y mucho menos por un hombre tan entrometido como Isamu), de modo que no verlos allí, que pareciera que se los había tragado la tierra así como los habían escupido, le incomodaba.

Toda esa incomodidad se vio levemente recompensada cuando, en uno de esos paseos en solitario, adentrándose un poco en el bosque (tocando las cortezas que le raspaban las manos, buscando inconscientemente una trampa de algún cazador), se encontró con el hombre de la gruesa trenza.

—Eh, Renkotsu —le sonrió—. Creí verte por aquí.

Renkotsu se paralizó en primera instancia. Ahora no solo llevaba la cabeza rapada como el resto de los monjes, sino también las ropas habituales e incluso el interminable rosario alrededor de sus manos, sin contar que estaba en los alrededores del templo. No había forma de escapar de la idea de un monje, no había forma de recuperarse de la mentira dicha. Incluso era posible que no hubiera forma de salir de entre los árboles con vida. ¿Cómo sus pasos lo habían guiado cuidadosamente hasta aquellos hombres?

El hombre de la trenza pareció percibir estos pensamientos, porque soltó una risa despreocupada y divertida, mientras se acomodaba sin cuidado la gran arma sobre su hombro. Renkotsu tuvo tiempo de percatarse de la presencia del resto de la cuadrilla. El afeminado reposaba su cuerpo contra un árbol; el enano estaba sentado sobre su trasero más allá. El pelirrojo lo observaba mientras afilaba su cuchilla (¿brazo?). Estaba en peligro.

—Tranquilo, amigo. Sospechábamos que eras un monje —aseguró el líder. Renkotsu permaneció en silencio. ¿Qué podía decir en su defensa? ¿O qué podía hacer en lo absoluto para salir de esa situación?

—Se ve muy tenso este tío —aseguró el hombre desgarbado, sonriendo en su dirección—. No eres mi tipo, pero puedo ponerte más tranquilo si lo deseas.

—Cálmate, Jakotsu, no tenemos tiempo para estas cosas —siguió hablando el de la trenza—. Mira, Renkotsu, tenemos una situación aquí y queremos acabar con esto cuanto antes.

No se atrevió a decir nada. No había nada que pudiera decir. Sí tenían una _situación_ allí (una peligrosa), y él no podía hacer gran cosa.

Entonces el líder sacó una pequeña daga de entre sus ropas y se la extendió con un rápido movimiento, mirándole con una sonrisa.

—Mata a Isamu y ven con nosotros luego, ¿eh, Renkotsu?

* * *

El cuchillo brilló en sus manos, cruel. Podría terminar aquello rápidamente. Podría cortarse las venas o clavárselo en el cuello (no tenía idea de cuánto podría tardar aquello, pero funcionaría eventualmente). O mejor aún, pensó él, sonriendo, podría _cortarle_ las venas o _clavárselo_ en el cuello, y ver la sangre manchar el suelo hasta que la luz de aquellos asquerosos ojos se apagara para siempre.

Entonces estaría feliz de nuevo, se sentiría completo de nuevo, y no recibiría más críticas. Nunca más una crítica, nunca más un golpe. Seguiría siendo el cazador de zorros.

Tal vez simplemente debería hacerlo. Podría terminar con aquello tan rápidamente. Ya estaba a mitad de camino.

* * *

Era tan extraño aquello. Sostener de nuevo un cuchillo (esta era un daga, _es una daga, una daga_ ) en su mano. La ocultó entre sus ropas y dio pasos atrás, y luego finalmente pudo darse la vuelta y volver a paso rápido a la seguridad del templo, mientras las risas de aquellos mercenarios repiqueteaban en su cabeza.

¿Era una amenaza? ¿Era una verdadera invitación? ¿Era una burla? Lo que fuera, _tenía que ser mentira_. Ellos no podían saber, _no había forma_. Había pasado tiempo. Se había redimido (¡o lo había intentando!). No podía ser que su pasado lo encontrara.

 _Tú lo has hecho_.

 _Mata a Isamu y ven con nosotros_.

 _Sé que tú lo hiciste._

 _Lo sé._

 _Yo lo sé._

—No.

La palabra salió de su boca aunque no lo hubiera deseado de esa forma. Era solo un pensamiento, pero algunos pensamientos se creaban con tanta fuerza que lograban escapar por su boca. Los monjes alrededor le observaron con precaución. Renkotsu intentó imaginarse su estado. Con el corazón desbocado, con perlas de sudor en su rostro, sentía su ropa pegada a la piel. Estaría desaliñado. Sus ojos estarían saliéndose de las cuencas del puto miedo, de la puta adrenalina.

Intentó recomponerse. Rápido. Así debía ser.

Estuvo el resto del día encerrado en su habitación. No permitió ni siquiera que el propio Isamu abriera la puerta e intentara reconfortarlo.

 _Tengo que matarte, viejo idiota_.

—No.

 _No, no_ , se repetía. Sin embargo, al caer la noche y volverse presente todo un torrente de cosas que había intentado ignorar en los últimos días, sacó la daga de entre sus ropas y la observó quedo en sus manos. Brillaba. Su luz era malévola. O la luz de la luna lo era. Y recordaba las palabras de ese hombre de la trenza y las risas de sus compañeros. Las risas eran estridentes. A él le gustaría reír un poco más y estar un poco menos atormentado.

Matar a Isamu. Esa era una locura.

Sin embargo… ellos sabían.

—Saben —murmuró. Sabían quién era. Conocían el nombre de Renkotsu. Puede que incluso hubieran vivido un tiempo en su pueblo. _Y el maldito loco mató a toda su puta familia. Cabrón, eso era. Un cabrón de mierda._

 _Se ha ido, ha desaparecido._

 _Pero yo sé que lo hiciste._

Lo sabían. De alguna forma, sabían lo que había pasado luego. Lo que _ellos_ habían logrado que ocurriera. No era su culpa, claro que no. No era su culpa que su hermano lo hubiera empujado al límite con cada una de sus palabras y su indiferencia, y ese asco en su mirada. No era su culpa que su madre lo haya llevado al límite a los malditos golpes, a insultos de todo tipo. No era su culpa que el resto del jodido pueblo en el que había vivido hubiera conseguido que llegara a ese punto.

No era su culpa, pero ahí estaba.

—No.

No podía volver allí. No podía volver allí, de nuevo. Y no podría escuchar las voces de Isamu en cada O-Bon, no podría soportarlo. Su cabeza apenas soportaba las voces de su familia.

 _Mata a Isamu y ven con nosotros luego_.

¿Importaba demasiado cómo se habían enterado de su historia? Porque no parecía demasiado importante en ese momento. Es decir, estaban ocultándose entre los árboles y esperarían a que ocurriera algo (o a que no ocurriera y entonces masacrarían a todos allí), y de todos modos sabían su historia. Y no cambiaba nada, solo que le invitaban luego.

Estaba muy confundido. Su hilo de pensamiento estaba muy desordenado, no estaba seguro de qué pensar. O si pensaba. No estaba seguro de nada. La noche se tragaba todo y los recuerdos le golpeaban con fuerza, y otra vez quería ser el cazador de zorros, pero era muy difícil volver allí. Había estado allí y había estado bien y, como una maldita droga, luego todo estuvo mal. Y podría estar bien de nuevo, pero no creía poder soportar estar mal. No se le daban bien esas malditas cosas. Por eso se había metido allí en primer lugar. Porque era un jodido cobarde.

 _Mata a Isamu y ven con nosotros luego_.

 _ven con nosotros luego_.

—Sí —murmuró. ¿Qué podía salir mal con eso? Estaba cansado de ser el cobarde. Y estaba cansado de cargar con el O-Bon. Con tantos de ellos. Y con esos pensamientos y el caos en su mente. Estarían allí. Y luego vería que mierda hacía.

 _ven con nosotros luego_

Luego vería.

Levantó la daga en el aire, mirando al viejo dormir. Sería fácil. Solamente debía clavársele en el cuello arrugado. No era la primera vez que le clavaría algo a alguien en el cuello, a ver. Tampoco podía ser tan difícil. De esa misma forma había matado a su hermano.

¿Cómo había sido? Estaba cortando el pollo. Ni a pollo llegaba. Era un maldito pájaro. Y ahí estaba él, jodiéndole la paciencia. Se le había parado al lado y no dejaba de hablar, el muy cabrón. Y le había dicho

 _Tú lo has hecho._

 _Estoy harto de que sigas este juego. Aunque sea ACEPTALO._

 _No seas tan hijo de puta de no aceptarlo._

 _ACEPTALO._

Ni se acordaba de todo lo que le había dicho. Pero le gustaba hostigarle. Le gustaba mucho. Le gustaba tanto como le gustaba a su madre coger con todos. Follar, follar todo el maldito rato. Hideo estaba tan seguro de que él había matado a Atsuko que a veces dejaba de estar en sus cosas solo para molestarle a él. Y decirle cosas, toda clase de cosas, pero sobre todo

 _Lo sé._

Todo el mundo parecía saber y eso también le encabronaba.

Así que había levantado el cuchillo con el que cortaba el ala débil de aquel pájaro y lo había clavado con fuerza en el cuello de su hermano. Y Hideo había gimoteado mientras la sangre saltaba hacia su rostro (¡mierda, cuánta sangre era!), y su "Lo sé" había quedado a la mitad, se habían agotado todas sus energías.

Y la sangre seguía saliendo incluso cuando su hermano estuvo tendido en el piso sin más fuerzas, sin más vida.

El cuchillo había brillado tanto como esa daga. Se preguntó vagamente si el viejo también gimotearía algo o si moriría entre sueños.

 _Mata a Isamu y ven con nosotros luego_.

Sonaba a un mejor plan que ser un jodido monje.

* * *

 **NOTA**

 **& 'Tarde'** es el capítulo que corresponde a la etapa 2 de **'El terror que habita mi piel'** , actividad temática del foro **¡Siéntate!** por el mes del terror. Anímense a participar ;) Y apúrense que ya estamos terminando ahjkshads  
 **#C** antidad de palabras: 5792.

Acá estoy siguiendo este fic. No llegué a publicar este capítulo dentro del plazo de la etapa 2, pero no quería perder oportunidad de publicarlo de todos modos. Ahora ya estoy trabajando sobre la última parte, la etapa 3. Y espero traerlo sin falta para el 31, así terminamos octubre como se debe (que era la idea de este fic, crucen los dedos y latigueenme para que lo logre).

Aquí traté un poquitín más con el pasado de Renkotsu (duh), un poco de su niñez luego de la muerte de su hermana, un poco de señas a su decisión de convertirse en monje (considerando que era el guerrero que sabía leer y además era pelado -XDDD- pensé que era buena idea que en algún momento haya sido monje) y cómo evolucionaban sus cosas luego del O-Bon. Y, finalmente, una mención a los Siete Guerreros (a los cuatro, pues, que nos faltan algunos y Renkotsu parece pronto a unírseles). ¿Qué opinan del capítulo? ¿Han notado cómo se han producido ciertos cambios en el humor/mente de Renkotsu? No olviden dejar su opinión, es muy-muy útil para mi.

¡Gracias por leer! :)

Mor.


	3. Noche

**Noche**

Acabar con Isamu fue incluso más fácil de lo que hubiera imaginado. Y no había tantos sentimientos encontrados como los que había provocado la muerte de su hermano. De algún modo, la culpa había hecho mella en él, viéndole desangrándose a sus pies, con los ojos grandes abiertos de par en par e intentando luchar para conseguir algo de aire. O no sabía, tal vez había sido la sorpresa de matar por primera vez.

Pero Isamu había sido un caso distinto. Insertar la daga en su cuello fue fácil (como si su piel, sus tendones, sus músculos no tuviera fuerza para pelear contra él), y la sangre brotó con la misma fuerza que recordaba. Le manchó las ropas blancas de monje, un poco de su cara ansiosa también. Sus manos eran un asco. Y todo estaba muy caliente.

Isamu había abierto los ojos, vidriosos, y le había visto con tanta sorpresa y miedo que le había sacado una torpe sonrisa. Casi una risa deseosa, cortada por los nervios. Le había visto llevar sus manos al cuello, a sus propias manos, mirándole, pidiéndole con aquellos ojos rodeados de arrugas que _por favor_ termine con aquello, que le ayudara. Renkotsu pudo leer todo aquello en esos ojos, pero nadie impidió que siguiera mirándole, viendo cómo la vida se escurría de ese anciano cuerpo, como los ojos abandonaban toda luz y cómo sus manos perdían fuerzas hasta caer inertes. Recién entonces, Renkotsu pudo sacar la daga de aquel cuello (hizo un ruido rarísimo ese movimiento, rarísimo, excitante) y mirarse las manos manchadas de sangre.

Había sido fácil. Y las voces se apagaron —no, bajaron el volumen hasta ser un sonido en el fondo, pero era mejor que nada.

Entonces se quedó allí parado, con las ropas manchadas de sangre ajena y la daga brillosa en sus manos (brillaba espectralmente con la luz que venía de la gran ventana, el maldito viejo si tenía un gran ventanal en aquella prisión), sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

Entonces se quedó allí parado, sin saber qué hacer  
hasta que los gorjeos de Hideo se extinguieron tanto como si vida. Había un gran charco de líquido carmesí en torno a su cabeza. El cuchillo de cocina aún estaba clavado en su cuello; hasta el momento de su muerte no había sido capaz de sacárselo, eso le provocó un poco de risa. Cazador de zorros, ahí estaba. Decidiendo por otros.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la gracia que la escena le provocaba, miraba a su hermano con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Las últimas palabras de su hermano hacia él habían sido acusaciones, insultos. Y había visto una mirada de odio antes de ser opacada por una de miedo, de incertidumbre, de _zorro atrapado_.

 _Lo sé_.

Un "Lo sé" sin justificación alguna. Él _no_ había hecho nada, joder, _nada_. Y nadie parecía comprender eso. Pero ya estaba en camino de solucionar esa situación. Ahora había hecho algo. Había hecho algo grande.

Fue en ese momento, cuando el silencio en la habitación comenzaba a ser ensordecedor y Renkotsu pensaba en todo lo que aún le faltaba hacer, que su madre entró a tropezones —visiblemente borracha— y observó toda la escena con aquellos ojos redondeados, enormes, desconfiados. Su vista quedó fija en el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo mayor, con el cuchillo aún brillando, sangriento, en el níveo cuello.

Renkotsu retrocedió un paso instintivamente. Ahora sí que se acercaba la paliza de su vida. A lo mejor esta vez terminaba de matarlo y todo.

Pero era tiempo de hacer algo. Algo al fin.

Tenía que aprovechar el tiempo, en ese momento que estaba paralizada en el umbral de la puerta. Era momento de agarrar otro cuchillo, antes de que la noche cayera al fin, antes de que el cuerpo de su hermano se enfriara demasiado.

* * *

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo parado en la misma posición, con los brazos colgados a ambos lados de su cuerpo y la daga aún en su mano derecha. Observaba atentamente el rostro de Isamu. El viejo nunca le había caído especialmente bien, de acuerdo, pero le había recibido en ese lugar. No sabía exactamente qué decía la carta de su maestro, pero lo que fuera, le había hecho aceptarlo en allí. Sin embargo, le había tenido en la mira desde siempre. Le había tenido siempre desconfianza, como el resto de los monjes.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo parado en la misma posición, no. Tampoco supo cuándo habían comenzado los gritos. Ni siquiera se percató de aquello, a decir verdad. Nomás había logrado girar la cabeza hacia la puerta cuando el hombre la abrió de un empujón y se lo quedó viendo. A los pocos segundos soltó una gran risotada y gritó, girando la cabeza atrás.

—¡OIGAN, LO HIZO! —Parecía extasiado, notó Renkotsu. Tan feliz con el hecho de que _lo había hecho_ —. ¡Hermano, ven aquí! ¡Esto es delicioso!

Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que se trataba del tan Jakotsu, el afeminado de la cuadrilla que le había dicho que

 _Mata a Isamu y ven con nosotros luego, ¿eh, Renkotsu?_

Vaya, parecía que había hecho ya la primera parte, y de gran forma, debía decir.

—Realmente no eres mi tipo, pero estas cosas hacen despertar cosas en mí que, ¡argh! —exclamó, mirándolo con apremio—. Oye, ¿por qué esa cara?

Siguió riendo hasta que el líder apareció en la puerta y lo corrió a un lado de un golpe. Miró a Renkotsu y luego al cuerpo de Isamu, de hito en hito. Una sonrisa apareció en su agraciado rostro y luego comenzó a reír con la misma intensidad que Jakotsu lo había hecho.

—¡Sabía que lo lograrías, Renkotsu! —aseguró, acercándose a él y pasándole el brazo por los hombros. El ex-monje notó que él no era el único manchado con sangre ajena. El líder y también el afeminado estaban cubiertos de rojo—. No estaba muy seguro de venir hoy, pero era una noche tan buena como cualquier otra, ¿ah? Además, Banry _ū_ estaba sedienta _—agregó, señalando su alabarda, la gran arma que portaba con ligereza._

Renkotsu no pudo emitir palabra, pero se dejó guiar. El hombre de la trenza le dijo que le siguiera, alejándose de él, con su arma en alto. El otro hombre le indicó que se apurara mientras abandonaba la habitación detrás de los pasos de su cabecilla. Y Renkotsu no pudo más que hacer caso. Caminó detrás de ellos. Notó cada cuerpo desparramado allí, todos de monjes (ya no le observaban con suspicacia, ya no observaban en lo absoluto), estaban por doquier, masacrados, cubiertos de sangre. La luz de la luna se abría paso de alguna forma, los iluminaba inmisericorde. A Renkotsu le entró una risa loca al contar diez muertos, y ni hablar cuando la cuenta siguió aumentando. Las lágrimas habían comenzado a saltar de su rostro cuando el hombre con brazo de cuchilla desgarraba el abdomen de otro monje, y ya para el momento reía abrazado de Jakotsu, que parecía más que maravillado con el cuadro.

—Ya veo que te gusta divertirte.

—Te dije que no podía ser monje. El niño del que habíamos oído no podía convertirse en un monje.

—Claro que no. —El líder le tendió una rama encendida.— Eres demasiado valiente para ser un monje.

Valiente. Renkotsu tenía ganas de negarse, de decirle que en realidad no era valiente. Que tal vez era otra cosa.

—Ahora puedes venir con nosotros —aseguró. No tenía ni una mínima idea de cómo se llamaba ese hombre, con su gran alabarda, con esa sonrisa confiada y los ojos azules centelleantes, pero, ¿cómo podía negarse? ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Además, siempre le había gustado el fuego. Tomó la rama y la tiró con el líquido inflamable.

Las hogueras del O-Bon no podían hacer competencia contra el templo que le había dado abrigo  
(que había sido su maldita prisión)

, envuelto en violentas llamas, calcinando los cuerpos (sin vida o con ella) de tantos monjes y de Isamu en particular.

Renkotsu tenía ganas de preguntarles si ese era su trabajo. Si debían acabar con Isamu y todos los monjes, o si los monjes habían sido un premio para ellos (por cómo lo disfrutaban, parecía que así era). Pero la verdad es que no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Se quedaron viendo un rato el modo en que las llamas lamían cada pared (y cada cuerpo, todos ellos lo sabían), y cómo se elevaban al cielo. El olor del humo estaba bien, pero cuando también llegó hasta ellos el olor carne quemada, el líder decidió que era momento de partir.

—¿Vendrás con nosotros, hermano? —le preguntó.

Renkotsu asintió y caminó detrás de ellos. Llevaba las blancas ropas de monje con tierra y sangre, y nunca se había sentido tan libre como en ese momento, mientras detrás de él todo lo que representaba su pasado se quemaba.

* * *

Recordaba haber alcanzado a su madre por detrás, colgarse de ella  
(no recordaba que era tan alta  
más alta que él)

y deslizar el cuchillo  
(¡MIERDA qué afilado estaba!)

por su cuello. No se había trabado ni siquiera una vez. Corría, resbalaba por su piel. Era todo un maldito espectáculo. Incluso más lindo que finalmente cortar su carne, había sido observar la expresión en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que ese niño escuálido no iba a agacharse esa vez para recibir sus golpes, que finalmente _pelearía_. Y la dejaría del mismo modo que había dejado a Hideo: intentando decir algo, pero completamente imposibilitada de hacerlo. Entonces su madre, ¡oigan eso!, _su madre_ , quien nunca había dado un paso atrás en ningún aspecto de su vida, le observó durante dos segundos  
(era como si sus ojos todavía reflejaran el cuchillo brillante y chorreando en el cuello de su hijo  
cabrona realmente era gracioso aquello)

y dio media vuelta. ¡Media vuelta! ¡Para intentar escaparse de su castigo, del castigo que merecía por todo lo que había hecho, la muy puta! Ahí fue cuando no pudo frenar. Nunca había sentido que era tan rápido, de verdad que no. Pero se agachó para tomar el cuchillo del cuello de su hermano  
(seguía caliente y eso era bueno  
porque debía hacer todo antes de que se enfriara él y la tierra  
antes de que oscureciera  
en ese momento mientras el sol comenzaba a descender  
ese era _el momento_ )

y corrió y saltó sobre ella. Ella se tambaleó un poco, parecía incapaz de emitir un silbido siquiera y eso le causó gracia, así que soltó una pequeña risa mientras pasaba el cuchillo exactamente sobre su cuello  
(¡era un buen lugar para clavar algo!  
no lo culpen)

. Se le complicó luego, cuando comenzó a perder fuerzas, solamente capaz de llevarse las manos a la herida y hacer exactamente los mismos sonidos que había hecho Hideo, esos gorjeos, esos balbuceos tan molestos. Así que tuvo que salir de arriba de ella y observarla trastabillar y caer sobre sus rodillas. Finalmente los sonidos se acallaron, las manos se cayeron sin fuerza y su cabeza dio con fuerza contra el piso. Y otra vez la sangre corría y corría y corría.

Recordaba todo eso muy bien. Sí que lo recordaba bien.

Esos recuerdos le invadían durante este nuevo O-Bon, tan diferente de los anteriores. Ese y los sonidos de Hideo y Isamu. Qué graciosos les parecían ahora. Ahora que no había recriminaciones porque estaban muertos, bien muertos. Y ni siquiera el O-Bon, ni ningún tipo de celebración podrían traerlos de vuelta para que le jodieran la puta existencia. Debían esperar a que llegara a las puertas del infierno para comenzar de nuevos con sus antiguos cánticos, entre tanto que le dejaran en paz.

Jakotsu soltó algo muy parecido a "Arrhg", mientras blandía su Jakotsutō lejos de él, tantas cuchillas diferentes brillaron con fuerza ante la luz rojiza que mostraba el cielo. Estaba aburrido y solía intentar divertirse imaginando que mataba a alguien.

—Odio estas putas fechas. Todas esas celebraciones —agregó, molesto. Renkotsu asintió. Era sabido que él también. Ginkotsu, a su lado (con una nueva y brillante cuchilla como brazo), estuvo de acuerdo y agregó que tal vez deberían matar a los aldeanos del pueblo para que se reunieran con sus seres queridos. Eso sacó nuevas risas de Jakotsu.

—¿Es porque les recuerda a lo peor que han hecho? —preguntó Mukotsu, mirándoles con aquellos grandes ojos de sapo. Su rostro seguía semi oculto detrás de telas blancas. Renkotsu alzó las cejas, curioso. ¿Qué habría sido lo peor que habían hecho todos esos hombres a su alrededor, si ninguno de ellos era ni puro ni bueno? Esas serían anécdotas interesantes.

—A lo mejor es eso —dijo de repente Bankotsu, que se entretenía sacándole brillo a su alabarda. Alzó la vista para pasarla de uno a otro—. Ya sé que han hecho todos ustedes. Pero tú todavía no nos has dicho, hermano.

Renkotsu le sonrió. Él no había estado cuando todos contaron sus peores pecados, de modo que no sabía más que el suyo propio. Tampoco le interesaba demasiado los de los demás, a veces uno era más que suficiente.

—Creo que me llevaré el mío al infierno —concluyó. Se zambulló de nuevo en el diseño de un nuevo explosivo. Esas cosas se le daban bien.

Bankotsu rió, pero no insistió. Ninguno de ellos pedía detalles, ninguno insistía. Todos sabían que había demonios que eran particularmente difíciles de eliminar. Y que había cosas que no podían vencerse, que no podían borrarse, que no podían perdonarse. Sin importar qué tan malos eran ellos, algunos de sus actos eran incluso peores.

Y para Renkotsu en particular, había solo un hecho que no le dejaba dormir algunas noches. Había hecho una sola cosa de la que se arrepentiría hasta el final de sus días, sin importar cuántas otras cosas hiciera de ahí en adelante. No había sido el asesinato de su hermano (a quién observó hasta que sus palabras y recriminaciones murieron con él), o el desollamiento de su madre (porque sí que había disfrutado deslizar el cuchillo por su cuello, pero mucho más sacarle la piel mientras aún se sostenía la herida y era incapaz de hacer cualquier otra cosa, eso sí que había estado muy bien y había sido muy malo, ajá, ese había sido un buen momento antes de anochecer), ni mucho menos la lenta muerte de Isamu, a quien no le guardaba ningún aprecio.

No. Lo peor que había hecho en su vida, también lo había hecho en los momentos previos al anochecer, mientras el cielo se teñía de un color rojizo y el sol se preparaba para ocultarse durante algunas horas. No lo había hecho con ningún cuchillo u arma de ningún tipo, porque algunas maldades se hacían tan solo con el poder de uno, con solo tener unas manos era suficiente. Y aunque lo había negado hasta el cansancio, eso no quitaba el hecho de que hubiera sucedido, de que había logrado su cometido aunque le atormentara luego.

No vio sangre, no demasiada, pero había sido suficiente para teñir sus pesadillas de los mismos colores de sus más suculentos crímenes. No hubo gorjeos, no hubo miradas de miedo.

Sus brazos de adolescente (dioses, era casi un niño también) se habían estirado hasta alcanzar el cuello de su media hermana. Atsuko le observó con inocencia, le sonrió porque siempre le había gustado el tacto de su piel, porque aunque Renkotsu le odiaba, Atsuko solo tenía confianza con él (porque era el único que le cuidaba, después de todo, era al que más conocía aunque a veces bebía del pecho de su madre). De modo que no hubo miedo en su mirada, sino cierta diversión y la inocencia propia de un bebé. Renkotsu nunca supo si podría o querría decirle algo, porque no era capaz de hablar todavía, pero siempre se preguntó si le hubiera dicho algo (sabía las últimas palabras de todas sus futuras víctimas, pero nunca de ella,  
nunca de ella)

. Una de sus manos era suficiente para rodear el cuello flaco y blanco de su hermana, pero utilizó ambas porque si no lo hacía el coraje y el miedo (y no sería cazador de zorros si no lo usaba) lo iban a disuadir de su resolución. Comenzó a apretar, y no hubo ningún tipo de resistencia, porque un bebé desnutrido como aquel no podría pelear contra él, después de todo. ¿Qué rayos esperaba?

Su hermana dejó de respirar al poco tiempo, porque sus manos eran fuertes. Y pronto estaría muerta, muy muerta, y luego sucederían un montón de cosas de las que no se arrepentiría (no como aquello).

Los únicos colores rojos de esa tarde eran los del cielo  
(porque él era vespertino  
a él le gustaba ser cazador en ese momento del día porque era el momento del día ideal para vencer)

, y también la sangre que comenzó a teñir los ojos de su hermana al reventarse algunos pequeños capilares.

Los ojos grandes, redondeados y de tono marrón (un marrón tan oscuro que muchas veces parecía negro), con el blanco teñido de sangre, con palabras nunca dichas (su boca no diría jamás una palabra) y la misma expresión en el rostro. No de miedo, no de desconfianza. Ni siquiera consternación, porque era aún demasiado chica para siquiera comprender qué significaba.

Era inocencia, era reconocimiento.

¿Reconocería también su hermana que él le había matado? ¿Qué él le había arrebatado toda una vida, incluso si era una llena de miseria —como se encargó de repetirse para intentar ocultar el hecho de lo que sucedió?

Y podría seguir negando eternamente ese único momento antes de la caída del sol —antes de que escapara hacia los árboles, mientras su madre dormía en un charco de vómito, mientras su hermano follaba en algún montón de paja, mientras su media hermana ya no lograba ver nada, y él intentara buscar por todos los medios alguna trampa, algún zorro atrapado en alguna trampa, para poder decidir. Para poder estar a cargo de su vida aunque sea un simple momento, y olvidar para siempre que sus manos se habían cerrado en torno a un cuello muy chico y había obligado al aire a permanecer fuera de esos dos pulmones.

Nunca habría podido olvidar aquello. Aquel había sido su peor pecado y debía aprender a convivir con los ojos inyectados en sangre de Atsuko, que siempre le observaban de algún lugar de la habitación completamente en silencio, como tantas veces había pedido.

* * *

 **NOTA**

 **& 'Noche'** es el capítulo que corresponde a la etapa 3 de **'El terror que habita mi piel'** , actividad temática del foro **¡Siéntate!** por el mes del terror.  
 **#C** antidad de palabras: 3068.

Hemos llegado al fin de este fic, y al peor pecado cometido por Renkotsu [en el contexto de este fic, duh]. ¿Qué opinan de este capítulo? ¿Qué opinan de todo el fic?

Espero haber manejado bien a este personaje, y haberles perturbado (o incluso darles miedo) aunque sea durante un momento. En cuanto a la actividad, solo me resta decir que la disfruté horrores. Me costó mucho escribir sobre él y sobre las temáticas de cada etapa, pero fue una buena experiencia. Espero que ustedes consideren que la lectura vale la pena. Gracias por acompañarme en estos tres capítulos y muchas-más-gracias a quienes se han atrevido a dejar su comentario. Losamo~

Pasen un gran día y reciban muchos miedos este Halloween.

Mor.


End file.
